The unexpected Taboo
by Thatblueskid
Summary: There is a weird thing going on in the universe . The legion need help from two unlikely candidates for a top secret organization . Join Seth and Vanna as they learn to fight for the world to see them differently . Takes place after season one .


the unexpected taboo

**I do not own legion of superheroes . I only own the following : the Taboo siblings , the association **

**of the paranormal , and the planets that were robbed . And Im brand new at this so go easy on me . **

Chapter one

the big surprise

Timberwolf's point of view

My eyes were glued

to the holo book

I was reading . It

was "The mirror " by Numa

Isabel . **Invented the story and pen**

**name .** Orlando Daniels could not

believe his luck . He had 

to clean out his Mrs. 

Tonio's basement to put 

his house on the 

market . And Mrs. Tonio's

wife was no help at

all . She kept on

complaining on how she did

not want him up

there . Nothing but dust

and boxes up there till

something tall and covered

by a white sheet

caught his eye . 

" Will Timberwolf and Lightning

Lad please report to the

sitting bay ! " said brainy's

voice on the intercom .

I sighed and

closed the holo book . _Well it was good while it lasted . _

* * *

I sat cross-legged in a chair with my head resting on my fist

while Lightning Lad ... I wasn't sure if the guy was dead

or asleep . Then finally Brainy walked in carrying his computer .

" Evening , Lightning Lad wake

up . " Said Brainy not

even looking up from

his holo - computer .

" Don kill him

meat man ! " Yelled

Lightning Lad as soon

Brainy woke him up .

Brainy and I

stared at him strangely .

" Not a word . "

I rolled my eyes

and focused my attention on Brainy and his computer . On it was a picture of the metropolis museum of history

and a whole bunch of words but unfortunatly I could not read backwards

since the young robot

was standing right in

front of me .

" So why'd ya call us here

. " I asked trying to change the subgect

from ... whatever that was .

Brainy's attention shifted from lightning lad

to me , and he

turned around his computer so

I could see the

words . My eyes drifted

across the screen . Again I

sighed .

" Brainy , we all know about

the robberies that have been happening ,

so what ? " I asked with

a tone of sarcasm .

Brainy then pulled back his

computer with a sneer

that eased down a

few seconds later .

" But have you noticed

that the only thing that

was taken was the

Angel emerald , I have

recently noticed that the glass

case was melted with

acid , the exact same

way as robberies on other

planets , The planet epsilon

had the copper of Hades

stolen 12 days ago

from the mayors office ,

planet Zeta , the Onyx of

the moon , museum of archeology

, and the planet Xi's ruby

of fire from the king's

palace , then while I

was searching about these robberies

I came across this . "

He explained .

He typed on the keyboard

at an amazing speed .

Till the screen changed to

a picture of a man

with a burnt face ,

receiving a startled face from

me .

"Now this security guard was killed by an acid on his face , along with many

others , and these three women that were recently murdered last year , no way

this is a coincidence , but

for this we will

need specialized help ,

which means outside the

legion . " He said

annoyed of the fact that

we need some

help from the

science police .

Lightning Lad and

I groaned . Brainy placed his computer down on the coffee table and crossed his

arms .

" Fortunately , I happen to be close to the CEO of the association of the

paranormal , so she is sending two of her best fighters and detectives , who like

us have powers . "

I smiled , finally some one who won't look at us like

we're freaks .

" Their names are Seth and Vanna , their siblings ,

2 years apart , Seth is black , Vanna is white with

blonde hair . " Brainy was explaining before Lightning Lad interrupted

him .

" Wait why are you telling us this ? "

Brainy grinned a grin that

would be proof that he was up to something .

" Because I need

you guys to

pick them up from the space station . " He said .

Lightning Lad groaned again . _Man what a baby . _

_" _Why do you need us exactly ? "

I asked . Brainy turned around so

his back was turned

around and picked

up his computer .

" Because I need to

stay and research more

about this , and

you guys are the

only ones here ,

Ill send you both

more information by

communicator , now go . "

He ordered like a general .

* * *

_ I am bored . I_

were sitting in a chair

doing nothing but staring

outside . While Lightning Lad

was talking to a tall

blonde chick while leaning

on the wall trying

to flirt with her ,

but failing as the girl

looked incredibly bored ._ It_

_was funny the first 5 _

_minutes but now its _

_just weird . _

I stared at

my reflection in the window . _I guess I look normal enough with these clothes on . _Brainy suggested that we

wear civilians clothes so we wouldn't attract attention from the science police . They'd probably think we're

gonna sneak a bomb on a

ship or something . I was

wearing a black sweatshirt that said

diamond on it , dark blue

jeans , and black sneakers . Lightning Lad

had a plain grey sweater , jeans , and

red express shoes . I got bored of

the outside so I decided to

see what was inside . There

was kids playing on electronic devices ,

teenagers texting , a stand full of

brochures , and Lightning Lad getting slapped

in the face by the girl .

But then out of the corner

of my eye I saw

a man and a small

boy I presumed was his

son . The man gave the

boy a small toy airplane . The

boy gasped in delight and hugged

his father . Sadness filled up

inside me . That was exactly

how my father treated me . He

would always buy me toys . He

actually made me think he was

a loving sane person . But

then it turned out he was

a phsycopath .

" Ship 27 arriving . "

Blared a woman's voice

on an intercom .

" T hat's the ship , come

on lets go . " Lightning lad

said .

And we walked away .

* * *

_I feel like an idiot . _

I was holding up a

sign that said Seth

and Vanna on it .

Lightning Lad was talking to

Brainy on his communicator .

We were standing in front

of the ship as

people leaked out .

" Okay , brainy said that

Seth would be wearing a

black sweater and Vanna

a grey dress , and

they both have black eyes .

We stood there waiting till

the plane was empty

but they were not there .

_Well this was a waste _

_of time ._

I was pulled

from my thoughts when I felt a tug on my sweater . I looked down and my eyes widened . Seth had brown

dread locks that reached to the bottom of his ear , a grey sweater , blue jeans , and black mid top sneakers with

lime green shoe laces .

His black eyes included the

cornea . Vanna wore a

grey dress , pink cardigan , and

grey Uggs . But the thing that

surprised me most was that

they were kids .


End file.
